


It's All in the Past

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2016, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Science Bros Week 2016<br/>Day 1 - "yesterday"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Past

Though it had been a bad day, Bruce felt fortunate in spite of it. Most of his days were the good kind now. Ones where the people around him filled the hours with smiles and laughter and love. And productive days, where his satisfaction was self-produced.

But Bruce is the type who insists he'll never be good enough, never be worthy, never truly make amends for the past - regardless of the fact that nearly every waking hour is spent in pursuit of that elusive goal.

So from time to time the negativity will still get the best of him, sending him into a funk that even Tony's antics can't pull him from. Bruce just needs several hours to own it, before he can move on from it.

 

When Bruce found Tony in the kitchen the next morning, he felt bad. He hated being depressed when he had so much to be joyful about. Suspecting that Tony's day had probably been at least a little spoiled as well because of it made Bruce feel worse.

"I'm sorry. It was one of those...things." He shrugged. "I just needed some time to myself. Didn't want to drag you down with me."

With a knowing smile, Tony came in close to Bruce and lightly touched a finger to his lips to stop the flow of apologies and explanations.

"Why dwell on yesterday when we have so many tomorrows to look forward to."


End file.
